The present invention relates to a method for processing using beam of magnetic line of force which is applied for manufacture of precision parts comprising non-magnetic materials such as aluminum, stainless steel, synthetic resin, etc., and in particular, to a method for deburring, polishing and washing surfaces of a workpiece which has slits with narrow width from outer surface toward inside.